<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>think of me by sehunagenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484341">think of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda'>sehunagenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Concubine Sehun, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, bratty sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing prince Jongin expected to happen on his travel to the neighbour country is falling for one of the King's concubines, yet that's exactly what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>think of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: #TJ75</p><p>Author's note: I hope you all like this! Thanks to the prompter for the great prompt, and I hope this is what you hoped. Thanks to the mods, for organizing this marvellous fest! And thanks to my beta, Uxía, you save my life (and my fics).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage was going through a really jumpy road, and Jongin really wished he could have just gone by horse, but of course, his dear brothers didn’t allow that. Besides, going to a diplomatic visit to Quyang wasn’t his job, it was Jongdae’s. He had been training for this kind of stuff all his life, while Jongin had been trained to fight, to be the general of their troops. That was how things worked in his family.</p><p>Junmyeon had been blessed by the stars when he was born, so even if he wasn’t the first child, he had been chosen to be the heir to the throne. Minseok, the actual firstborn, was trained by the wisest teachers in their land to be the heir’s right hand and advisor. Jongdae had traveled through all their kingdom and beyond it, learning the languages, cultures, and politics of every single land he visited. In Jongin’s case, he had been trained to fight, to be the leader in battle. Maybe he would have liked to do something else, to choose his path, but he wasn’t given the choice to do so. Neither of them had, but they were content with what they had.</p><p> Jongin’s job was a military one. Yeah, he did public speeches, but to his soldiers. To rough people who were trained to fight and die in the field, not to aristocrats and royal families from other countries. Why couldn’t Minseok go instead of him? Yeah, right, Junmyeon needed him… Hell, if Jongdae couldn’t go – an imminent war with Sounai was more important than a courtesy visit – why couldn’t he delay the visit to Quyang? No, they had to send Jongin. “Our political ties with Quyang are important Jongin. You are a prince, behave as such” had been the words of Joohyun, first spouse of Junmyeon, and legitimate queen consort of their kingdom. Well, fuck them.</p><p>To make things worse, he had to enter the capital in this damn carriage instead of riding his dear horse; it was like his worst nightmare. When they finally arrived at the castle, Jongin was dying to get out. He needed fresh air, and having his personal servant making fun of him wasn’t funny. The boy was happy – he had never gotten out of the country, even if he was Jongin’s personal servant he didn’t accompany him in his military duties, which were… all of them. Jongin had to accept that he had a soft spot for the boy that was currently mocking him. Jisung was more like a little brother to him and he had always helped and served him well.</p><p>Two palace servants helped Jongin out of his carriage while a highly regal dressed boy was standing in front of them, who Jongin assumed was their reception. He didn’t look like any of the Kings, so he probably was another spouse or even a concubine. he knew the Kings of Quyang had their concubines in even higher esteem than they had their spouses. The boy was looking at him a little confused. Did Jongdae even warn them about the change of plans?</p><p>“Prince Kim Jongin, General of the Yeohae Kingdom, at your service” Jisung announced. Fucking kid, how much had he bribed the herald to be able to announce Jongin? He knew how this travel pissed Jongin off so of course he was using it against him.</p><p>“Wait, Prince Jongin?” the boy in front of him pouted, looking like a child who had been denied his favorite toy “Where’s Jongdae? We were expecting him”</p><p>‘Jongdae’, not ‘prince Jongdae’, Jongin noted. Who was this boy? “Sorry to disappoint,” Jongin said, making his custom military greeting. “Jongdae was caught in an important political matter, so he sent me in his place. It was a last minute change”</p><p>The boy sighed, looking at Jongin again. Why did he feel like he was being judged? “Okay, there’s nothing we can do now. Chanyeollie is gonna be upset, though”</p><p>Chanyeollie? Like in Chanyeol, King consort Chanyeol? Jongdae must have been well-liked by the royal family if his absence was going to upset the King consort himself. “I’m sorry, but nothing else could be done” Jongin answered, trying not to snap.</p><p>“Well, follow me” the boy said, not even introducing himself. A little rude. Probably not a spouse, then. “Would you like to rest or take a bath before meeting their Majesties?”</p><p>“I would like to greet them before that” Jongin answered, serious. It was important and a sign of respect to greet the Kings before anything else. He could take a bath and rest for a bit after that, probably before dinner was served.</p><p>“Ah, you’re a serious boy” the other singsonged, making Jongin furrow his brows. What was he saying? “Jongdae didn’t exaggerate when he talked about you, uh? Okay, they should be in the Throne Hall, meeting with boring people who may be complaining and asking for things.”</p><p>While they walked across long hallways, people half bowed to the boy leading him even if he didn’t spare them a look. So someone important, as Jongin had suspected. His own guards and Jisung were behind them, following at a respectable distance.</p><p>The castle was similar and different to Jongin’s at the same time. The castle was, to put it with words, curved. Jongin was used to the sharp ends of his own castle, but all the arcs here were rounded. While Jongin’s was cold like the stone it was made of, this one was warm, made and adorned with browns, oranges, and more warm colors. It was a nice change. </p><p>At last, they arrived at a large and heavy-looking door, with a beautiful and intricate design in gold covering the wood. The boy whispered to one of the guards stationed outside to which he nodded and opened the door.</p><p>“First concubine Byun Baekhyun, and prince Kim Jongin of Yeohae, Your Majesties”</p><p>Baekhyun, that was the boy’s name, entered first. So, Jongin wasn’t wrong in his first guess, he was a concubine after all. But he was pretty snobby for a concubine, that could only mean that he was probably greatly favored by the Kings.</p><p>The King of Quyang and his husband, the King Consort, were sitting on their thrones, and one man, apparently with a nobility title, judging by his clothes, was in the middle of the room. They were, alongside the rest of the present court and guards in the room, watching them, and Jongin was utterly uncomfortable.</p><p>The nobleman was pushed off the way by a guard and Jongin felt momentarily sorry for him, before returning his attention to the Kings. He fell into the ground on one knee, kneeling before them as a sign of respect, even if he knew that with his status of prince it wasn’t necessary.</p><p>“Please, rise, Kim Jongin. We are equals” one of the Kings said, with a deep and honey-like voice, making Jongin rise to his feet. One of them, the one he recognized as King Kyungsoo was getting up. He was probably the one who spoke before. They both advanced until they were facing each other, and Kyungsoo greeted him with a typical Quyang handshake, taking Jongin’s right hand between his two own hands and taking it to his mouth to softly kiss it. Jongin, in return, put his other hand on top of Kyungsoo’s as a way of saying that he accepted and returned the greeting. Jongdae had taught him all the customs of Quyang, panicking about how Jongin would probably fuck up – which had happened before. Why had the chosen him for this again?</p><p>“You are all dismissed,” the King said without raising his voice, but it was clear that everyone in the room had heard him because, in a matter of minutes, they were alone. Baekhyun was now standing at the side of the King Consort, who didn’t look happy, and was whispering something in his ear. Maybe it had been a rough day for them, as Kyungsoo looked suddenly tired now that they were alone. “Come with us, prince Jongin” he said.</p><p>They walked silently, exiting the room through another door, smaller and hidden behind the thrones. They finally reached another room, smaller and cozier. It was like a fancy living room, somewhere to relax and drink tea. In his home country, it would have been a room where the ladies spent their time, but he saw the King Consort and the concubine get comfortable, and Kyungsoo encouraged him to take a sit.</p><p>Once they were all comfortable, Baekhyun called a servant and asked her to bring something to eat and drink. There were two guards at the door, and probably a few more stationed outside, another couple of servants stood with their heads low, waiting to be useful, and Jisung was standing behind Jongin. Jongin signed him to go and stand with the other servants, as he knew that it was no common in Quyang to have their servants standing by their side during informal and social meetings like these, even if it was the norm in their home country.</p><p>“Thank you for saving us today” King Kyungsoo said, breaking the ice. He wore a serious face and looked strict and kind at the same time. Jongin liked him already. “It was being a painfully tedious day”</p><p>“Glad to be of help, Your Majesty” Jongin answered, smiling awkwardly. They chattered about unimportant things, and Jongin could see Kyungsoo was making an effort, but the King Consort hadn’t uttered a word yet, and Jongdae always said that he was ‘annoying and chatty, could he shut up?’, so Jongin was a little worried, and couldn’t help to steal some glances at him. Had he offended him somehow?</p><p>Of course, King Kyungsoo noticed and sighed. “Chanyeol, you are being very disrespectful to our guest”</p><p>King Consort Chanyeol was startled by Kyungsoo’s words and was apparently a little ashamed. Baekhyun took pity of him and answered instead “Kyungsoo, you should understand. We were expecting Jongdae. We are… disappointed. It’s nothing personal, Jongin” Baekhyun sent him an apologetic smile.</p><p>His words left Jongin very confused. Because he wasn’t dumb, and those were not the words from a friend or acquaintance. He sounded almost like… No, it couldn’t be. Right?</p><p>“I know you are” Kyungsoo answered “But there’s nothing we can do. I expect you to give our current guest a better treatment than that”</p><p>“You are right” Chanyeol said, and Jongin was marveled with it because he had a deep voice as well. Not as soothing as Kyungsoo’s, but beautiful either way “I am truly sorry, prince Jongin. I am not good at hiding my emotions, my husband can assure you that, and I was deeply disappointed by Jongdae’s absence. But it’s not your fault, and you are after all Jongdae’s brother” he took a break of talking to look at Baekhyun, who had gotten up, and had one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder “We should head to Baekhyun’s quarters” he added, talking more to Kyungsoo this time, and looked at Jongin again “I hope to be a better company tomorrow after I have rested”</p><p>“Of course, King Consort Chanyeol” Jongin answered, bowing lightly his head “Do not worry about me, please rest well. I’ll make sure to let Jongdae know that he is very much missed here”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed at that, with a deep and full laugh, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiled. Nice, Jongin was becoming good at this. “Good night” singsonged Baekhyun, leading Chanyeol through yet another different door than before, and disappearing.</p><p>After this, Kyungsoo visibly relaxed “I’m sorry about all of that” He signaled one of the servants to bring some more tea. “We were expecting your brother, and well…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault at all” Jongin reassured him “And I’m sorry that Jongdae couldn’t be here. Things are tense with Sounai and he was needed there. I tried to convince him to postpone the visit here but… he insisted”</p><p>“Well, given that you are already here, you could accompany me if you want. There are still two persons that you should meet”</p><p>Jongin nodded, curious as to who could they be. After finishing their tea, he followed Kyungsoo around the castle, until they reached the royal residential area. It was like a labyrinth, and Jongin hoped that Jisung was memorizing the way because he was already lost.</p><p>“I would like to take you to meet the First Concubine Chaeyoung, but I’m afraid that with our new-born baby, she must be asleep already” Kyungsoo explained, with fondness in his voice. “But Sehun must be expecting me. It’s the usual when Jongdae visits.”</p><p>Their quarters were guarded by two men, that instantly saluted the King. “King Kyungsoo, shall we notify Third Concubine Sehun of your arrival?”</p><p>Kyungsoo shocked his head. “That won’t be necessary, he knew I’d be coming here tonight.”</p><p>After that, the two guards let them pass, and they entered a beautiful living room. Something could be heard from another room in the quarters, probably a bath judging by the splashing noises.</p><p>“I’ll be right back” Kyungsoo said, as Jongin sat on the couch.</p><p>The moment they were alone, and ignoring the scandalized look of the other two servants in the room, Jisung quickly approached Jongin. “So, is this like you expected it to be?” the boy asked, with a cheerful smile.</p><p>Jongin rolled his eyes, admitting defeat “Okay, I’ll admit that so far this hasn’t been as awful as I thought it would be. But we still have several days here, so we shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves”.</p><p>Jisung laughed but he had to go back to his position when they heard steps coming in the living room. Kyungsoo was followed by a tall and slender man, with broad shoulders but a tiny waist, dressed only in a gown. He had clearly just bathed, and his face… His face was the most beautiful thing Jongin had ever seen in his entire life. Jongin was sure that he was staring, but the man – Sehun? – didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>“Prince Jongin” Kyungsoo said “This is Sehun”</p><p>Jongin rushed to get up, greeting Sehun in the Quyang style, showing his respect, even if Jongin was socially above him, and both Sehun and Kyungsoo seemed pleased with it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jongin” Sehun had a deeper voice than Jongin expected, but beautiful nonetheless.</p><p>“The pleasure is mine” Jongin answered “If I knew that Quyang was hiding such a gem, I would have visited sooner”</p><p>“Careful, Prince Jongin” Kyungsoo warned, but clearly teasing him “Sehun is very precious to me”</p><p>“Of course, my King” Jongin replied, his cheeks coloring a nice shade of red “I meant no offense”</p><p>“And none was taken” Sehun said, hitting Kyungsoo in the arm “Please don’t refrain yourself from complimenting me. I love it, and Kyungsoo knows it, he is just messing with us”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed at this, so Jongin supposed that Sehun was right and the King was just messing with them. They all sat on the fancy couches and Sehun asked Jongin about his country, interested “I never get to hang out much with Prince Jongdae when he is here” Sehun explained “Since he is always with Baekhyun and Chanyeol”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded at that “And Sehun doesn’t like fancy parties and dinners, so he skips almost all the social gatherings when your brother visits”</p><p>“It’s okay, we have Jongin here to enlighten us, right?” Sehun added, flirty. Was he flirting with him, in front of the King? But Kyungsoo looked unfazed, so maybe Jongin was getting it all wrong. Also, when had Jongin lost the Prince title for Sehun? “Will you both stay the night?”</p><p>The question was unexpected, at least for Jongin, who opened his eyes. Had he heard Sehun right? “You know I want to but…” Kyungsoo answered “Chanyeol and Baekhyun are upset. I think I should go with them tonight”</p><p>That made Sehun sigh, but he smiled softly “Yeah, I think you should. They need you right now, and you’ve always been the liable one of the bunch”</p><p>Kyungsoo laughed at that, taking Sehun hands between his own, and Jongin felt like an intruder in this private moment, but what could he do? “Take care of Prince Jongin while I’m gone, okay? Chanyeol was very disrespectful with him today and I don’t want him to leave with a poor impression of our hospitality”</p><p>“Of course, my King” Sehun’s voice was low and soft, and Kyungsoo gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before releasing his hands.</p><p>“Don’t be late for breakfast tomorrow” he added, looking at Jongin “I want you to meet Chaeyoung. Don’t let Sehun convince you to stay in bed, he does that a lot. Good night, Prince Jongin”</p><p>The King left the room, and Sehun smiled at Jongin, getting up and taking his hand. “Follow me, let’s go to my room so we can have some privacy” He sent a look to the servants, and walked to the room. The servants, Jisung included, stayed in the living room, with the door now closed.</p><p>The room was big, maybe even bigger than Jongin’s back home, and decorated in an exquisite way. Sehun sat on the verge of bed, waiting for Jongin to stop admiring the walls and the decorations. When Jongin looked at Sehun, the view took his breath away. Sehun wasn’t even doing anything, just sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his hands at his sides, but that smile…</p><p>“I don’t…” Jongin said. What was the meaning of all of that?</p><p>“Are you done admiring my room? I’d rather have you admiring me, you know” Sehun was smirking while he said this, making Jongin go red. He looked at the door, gulping.</p><p>“Sehun, I don’t think we should…” He sputtered.</p><p>Sehun rolled his eyes, and got up, grabbing his arm. “What do you mean we shouldn’t? We definitely should. You are so handsome… And Kyungsoo left us alone” How could he be mentioning Kyungsoo, his King, at that moment…What was he doing?</p><p>“If the King finds out he will kill me” Jongin squealed, while Sehun traced his arm with his finger, laughing.</p><p>“Jongin, I can assure you that the King is well aware of this. I’m sure he would join us if Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t need him”</p><p>“What do you mean the King is aware of this?” Jongin said, confused. Sehun stopped and squinted his eyes slightly.</p><p>“Jongin, has Jongdae ever told you anything about what is it like here?” he asked carefully. Jongin hesitated, a little unsure.</p><p>“He tells us… things. But I’m not much of a talker. He spends more time with Minseok, actually”</p><p>Sehun smiled, this time softer than before, and started pulling Jongin towards the bed. Jongin wasn’t really that strong-minded to reject him. “We have another mindset here, Jongin. When the King left us alone, he meant it as a gift, the same way they left Jongdae with Baekhyun the first time he came. Baekhyun was smitten with him since the first day, you know, he wouldn’t shut up, and Chanyeol ended up joining them.”</p><p>Jongin’s suspicions got confirmed, just like that. He knew Quyang was different, but this was… too much. “Is the King forcing you to do this?” he asked calmly, watching intently Sehun’s face, but the concubine just burst into laughter.</p><p>“Oh God no. I am my own person, and he would do nothing without my permission. But do you really think I would let the chance to taste you pass by just like that? You are easily one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen”</p><p>Sehun pushed Jongin onto the bed, climbing after him, and straddling him with his legs. Jongin felt his breath sharpen, and his heartbeat increase. “You are one to talk” Jongin managed to say and Sehun smiled, pleased.</p><p>“Do you find me attractive, Prince Jongin?” he asked, purring, his hands busy trying to undo Jongin’s garments.</p><p>Jongin exhaled, feeling Sehun’s cold fingers on his chest. “I think you know I do”</p><p>Sehun smirked at that and lowered himself to whisper into Jongin’s ear “Then why don’t you take me?”</p><p>Before he could react to that, Sehun was already kissing him, a kiss far from sweet and tame. Sehun sucked Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth, forcing him to open completely for him. Sehun carded his fingers through Jongin’s hair, grinding his hips against Jongin’s, making Jongin completely lose it.</p><p>Jongin broke the kiss, forcing a whine out of Sehun, to completely roll them over. Sehun was now under him, looking at him with a naughty smile. “You are going to be my doom” Jongin husked, stroking Sehun’s cheek with one hand while ghosting over Sehun’s neck with the other. </p><p>That made Sehun shiver, making Jongin feel like he was in control for the first time since they entered the bedroom. However, Sehun didn’t plan to back down because he kept on trying to undo Jongin’s shirt. He accomplished the task with the help of Jongin, shirt was thrown onto the floor. Sehun admired Jongin’s naked torso, letting his eyes wander down to his crotch. “Are you already hard, Prince Jongin?” he teased, practically shoving his hand between Jongin’s legs.</p><p>“You know I am, how could I not be when you are right under me, looking completely sinful?” Jongin rasped without any shame. “Let’s take you out of this robe, it’s bothering me.”</p><p>Sehun breathed out, affected by Jongin’s voice ― if Jongin had one thing he was proud of, it was his commanding voice, let it be in the field or in the bed. “Yeah, help me okay” he managed to say, and Jongin left him space to get out of the robe. Under it, Sehun was completely naked, no undergarments on sight.</p><p>Jongin licked his lips, it was his time now to appreciate Sehun’s body. The boy had a toned body, with pale and soft skin that Jongin traced with his fingers, making Sehun shiver. “You make fun of me” Jongin purred “but I can see you are hard as well”</p><p>Sehun had the nerve to giggle, eliciting Jongin to smile. “Why do you have your pants still on?” the boy complained. Jongin hurried to change that, but Sehun decided that sucking into his neck was a better idea, making Jongin groan.</p><p>Soon enough, Jongin had taken his pants off as well, letting both of them naked, which drew an appreciative sound out of Sehun. They kissed again, open-mouthed, a kiss full of tongue and teeth almost clashing. “Sehun” Jongin breathed, pulling apart from the kiss.</p><p>“Let me suck you” was Sehun response, with an almost animalistic glint his eyes, making Jongin groan just from the thought.</p><p>“Yeah, alright” he managed to say before Sehun got their positions reversed again.</p><p>“Get comfortable” Sehun purred, his hands already on his hard cock. He lowered his face until he was facing Jongin’s dick, smiling one last time at Jongin before getting into the job. </p><p>Sehun gave Jongin’s cock a few kisses first, before starting with kittenish licks around it. Jongin threw his head back into the bed only for a few moments before looking at Sehun again. If he looked sinful before, now was something out of this world. Sehun engulfed the head first, but in a matter of seconds, he was swallowing half of his cock, starting promptly to suck on it. </p><p>Jongin ran his fingers through Sehun hair before grabbing it, causing Sehun to throb around his cock. One of Sehun’s hand went to Jongin’s leg, squeezing it. For a moment, Jongin got scared, but Sehun hollowed his cheeks, and Jongin’s dick went deeper. “Do you think I can go deeper?” he rasped, and Sehun nodded as much as he could.</p><p>What Jongin didn’t expect was Sehun to swirl his tongue, looking up to make eye contact with Jongin, before relaxing his throat, allowing Jongin to go even deeper. He kept sucking and bobbing his head until it was too much, so Jongin suddenly made Sehun stop and the concubine pulled apart. The view in front of him was worthy of a painting; Sehun with his swollen lips, locking already fucked out, even more beautiful than before. </p><p>“Kiss me” Jongin blurted, surprising Sehun. “Please.” That was enough for the other to give in, kissing Jongin as his life was pending on it. Jongin’s hands roamed around Sehun body and once again, he rolled them over to be on top of Sehun. He took his fingers to Sehun perineum, ghosting them over Sehun’s hole, earning him a moan. “Do you have something we can use?” he asked, still gracing his fingers over Sehun skin.</p><p>“Yes, I have… There, in the nightstand, there’s oil.” </p><p>Jongin immediately found it, opening it and dripping some of the oil on his fingers. When his fingers found Sehun’s hole again, he pushed one inside, realizing that it had entered without any resistance. After pushing the second in without a problem, he stopped. “You were prepared” he said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Sehun let out a breathy laugh. “Of course I were, I knew that Kyungsoo was coming tonight”</p><p>The prince felt a rush of jealousy go through his body but dismissed it. Sehun was still Kyungsoo’s concubine, after all. Jongin was just a lucky guest. “Alright, it makes things easier” he husked, even if he was actually… kinda disappointed.</p><p>Two fingers became three in a second, making Sehun gasp. Jongin crooked his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot until he graced the bundle of nerves that made Sehun moan loudly. “Right there” Sehun mewled as if Jongin hadn’t noticed by himself.</p><p>After a few minutes of pumping his fingers in and out, still brushing them over that spot every time, Jongin took them out. That elicited a whine out of Sehun, who was grabbing the sheets beneath him. “Raise your legs,” he said, tapping them slightly. Sehun obeyed, understanding what Jongin wanted, hooking his legs around Jongin’s waist while Jongin dripped some oil on his dick, which was hard and leaking.</p><p>This way it was easy for Jongin to align his cock with Sehun’s hole, teasing a little which earned him a slap on the forearm “Come on, Jongin” Sehun pleaded, keeping his hand on Jongin’s arm, the other still grabbing the sheet. “Hurry, please”</p><p>“Your wish is my command”. After saying this, Jongin pushed in. It was only the tip, but Sehun was tight and hot, and the motion had both of them groaning. “I’m going to keep going, okay?” he warned before doing just that. He was only half-way, Sehun digging his nails in his arm when he had to stop to catch a breath. “Too tight”</p><p>“I can take it” Sehun blurted, a little annoyed by Jongin’s hesitance. Jongin made a sound that resembled a growl, pushing until he bottomed out while Sehun mumbled: “yes, yes, yes”. He stilled, letting Sehun get used to the size and the stretch. It wasn’t long before the concubine was already demanding more. “You can move, come on”.</p><p>Like this, Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hips and started to thrust in and out, slowly at first. Sehun’s cries of “Jongin, faster” made him increase the speed, setting a quick and hard pace, hitting Sehun’s sweet spot as much as he could. Sehun’s moans were louder than Jongin’s, the concubine clearly unafraid of making some noise, and his dick was hard and leaking between them. </p><p>Still using one of his hands to grab Sehun’s hips, Jongin took the other to the concubine’s member, grabbing it. Sehun gasped, not expecting that when Jongin started to pump his dick. Alongside with the stimulation of that bundle of nerves inside him, it was clear that Sehun wouldn’t last long – and neither would Jongin. </p><p>“Jongin, I’m going to cum” Sehun sobbed, which urged Jongin to go faster and harder, until Sehun made a strangled moan, his nails drawing blood from Jongin’s arm, and coming all over his stomach. His hole clenched around Jongin’s dick in his climax, making Jongin moan as well. </p><p>Sehun went almost limp, still holding onto Jongin. “I’m close” Jongin rasped, his thrusting losing its pace. In less than a minute, he was coming as well, with a wave of pleasure, pumping his seed into Sehun.</p><p>He practically collapsed onto the other, moving to his side to not crush him, which earned him a soft “thanks”. They stayed quiet for a minute, trying to steady their breaths until Sehun broke the silence. “Well, that was better than I expected”</p><p>“Hey” Jongin complained, hitting him without any real force “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I have high standards” Sehun replied, with a mischievous smile “But you met them, don’t worry Prince Jongin”</p><p>Jongin let out a shaky laugh before saying “May I kiss you?”</p><p>Sehun was clearly not expecting that and furrowed his brows in confusion before relaxing. “Yeah, yeah please, you may”</p><p>Jongin didn’t need to be told twice, as he cupped Sehun’s cheeks between his hands, and kissed him languidly and slowly. “I’m going to clean up” he mumbled after the kiss “Just stay here”</p><p>“You can call a servant” Sehun proposed, earning him a weird look from Jongin.</p><p>“I would prefer that no servants saw me like this” he said, making Sehun laugh.</p><p>“Ah, you Yeohae prudes, I forgot you are so awkward around sex. Alright my prince, clean me up if it’s your wish”</p><p>Jongin bit his lower lip, lowering his voice “Actually, it is. I’ll be right back, don’t move”</p><p>Cleaning didn’t take long, as Jongin was very tired, not just of having sex, but because of the travel as well. They were soon both in bed, under the soft sheets,  Jongin caressing Sehun’s face. The concubine smiled at him, softer than ever, and closed the distance between them, burying his head on Jongin’s chest. “Sleep tight, Prince Jongin” he mumbled.</p><p>“Good night” was Jongin’s answer, but Sehun was already asleep, probably exhausted, and Jongin wasn’t far behind, falling asleep to Sehun’s calm breathing. </p><p>They moved during the night. Sehun had kicked him almost out of bed, with his leg over Jongin’s, meanwhile, Jongin had his hand on Sehun’s flat tummy. Jongin woke in this position when he heard a knock in the door. “Yes?” he asked, still a little groggy.</p><p>“King Kyungsoo sent me to make sure you would make it to breakfast,” a voice said, followed by some familiar giggles.</p><p>“We will be waiting for you outside” the other one, who as Jongin suspected was Jisung, added.</p><p>Jongin opened his eyes, looking at Sehun, who was still asleep. He tried to wake the other softly, with a finger gracing his skin, making circles over Sehun’s shoulders. “Sehun” he mumbled in his ear “wake up, they are waiting for us”</p><p>Sehun groaned, instead of detangling himself from Jongin moving to be closer, cuddling like the night before. “I don’t wanna” he whined. Sehun was now practically over Jongin, his leg still over him, but he had his arm around the prince, looking at him with hooded eyes. “Let’s stay in bed” he purred, pushing Jongin so he was under Sehun, sitting on his lap. “We could have fun on our own”</p><p>Sehun bent to kiss him, grinding a little on Jongin’s lap, enough to make him a little hot and bothered, but not to cause him a full hard-on – no more than his usual morning wood, at least –.</p><p>“Prince Jongin” the voice from before, the one that didn’t belong to Jisung, called. Sehun broke the kiss with a huff “King Kyungsoo ordered me to remind you not to let yourself be swayed by Sehun. He can be very convincing, but the King would still like you to join him for breakfast”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him” Sehun said before starting to mouth at Jongin’s neck, ignoring the boy.</p><p>“He also gave us permission to enter Third Concubine Sehun’s chambers to drag him out of you if necessary” the voice added, causing Sehun to groan.</p><p>“Tell Kyungsoo to fuck off” he said, the threat in his voice useless when he was making such a pouty face.</p><p>The two boys, Jisung and unknown, laughed. “Hurry up, breakfast will be served soon”</p><p>Sehun rolled his eyes, looking at Jongin before kissing one last time, getting out of bed. His body was mesmerizing, his broad shoulders in contrast with his slimwaist, the soft and pale skin, contrasting so much with Jongin’s tannedone. “Prepare us a bath, Chenle” Sehun said, putting a robe over his body. A pity, really, because Jongin was enjoying the sight ofhis round and plump ass.</p><p>“It is already waiting for you” the voice, Chenle, answered happily. Sehun opened the door while Jongin put on some pants, to have a little decency at least, even if they were going to bath. Outside the room was a cute boy with a mischievous smile – probably Chenle – accompanied by Jisung, who carried in his hands new clothes for Jongin to wear. God bless him.</p><p>“I hate that you are so diligent” Sehun said, the pout still on his face. The two servants let them out the room, Sehun advancing with large strides with Jongin just behind. It was weird because, in his country, no concubine would behave like that. He knew things were different here, Baekhyun had proved that first, and now Sehun did again. Still… Jongin was hypnotized by Sehun’s character, the way he carried himself with so much confidence that anyone could mistake him for the King himself.</p><p>The bath was bigger enough for three even four people to fit inside. Thinking about it, Jongin supposed it was made for that purpose. Suddenly, an unpleasant, kinda ugly feeling settled in his stomach. If Jongin didn’t know better, he would say that it was jealousy, but for what? He wasn’t dumb, it was just that being jealous of Sehun having a bath with more people – probably the Kings, Baekhyun…  – made no sense. He had just met the boy, had a good and fun night, yes, but nothing else.</p><p>“Are you coming in or not?” Sehun’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. His robe was already lying on the floor, Sehun getting into the steamy waters filled with bath salts and flowers.“I know I am a rather pretty sight, but I don’t think you want to have breakfast with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol still smelling like sex. I don’t think they would mind, but I know you are quite prude in Yeohae”</p><p>Sehun was smirking, downing himself in the water. He bit his lower lip, splashing a little water. Jongin took off his pants, realizing that Sehun was right: he preferred to start the day clean. “Yeah, you’re right” he grunted.</p><p>The bath was hot when Jongin entered, smelling like roses, the water caressing softly Jongin’s skin. Sehun had his gaze so fixated on Jongin that the prince had to look away for a second. Then, dived forwards until his lips crashed with Sehun’s, with a hunger that Jongin didn’t know he had until then. The kiss was messy and wet, with Sehun’s hand buried in his hair, Jongin’s hands in Sehun’s waist. Jongin was afraid that his grip was so strong it would leave marks, but he didn’t move his hands. A part of him wanted his hands to leave a bruise, lasting enough for the Kings to see. At this thought, Jongin broke the kiss, frustrated.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked, trying to kiss him again, cupping Jongin’s cheeks with his hands. Jongin allowed Sehun to kiss him but ended it soon. He couldn’t let himself have such thoughts. It was dangerous.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong” Jongin lied, trying to maintain an expressionless face “I don’t want to be late. Punctuality is very important in my country, even if it’s not here”</p><p>Sehun laughed at that, giving him another peck in the lips before speaking. “Ah, no, it is important here as well. But as you probably have noticed, I’m – quoting Kyungsoo – a spoiled brat, so I don’t care. It’s nice that you do, though...” he added, putting his finger on Jongin’s chest, tracing invisible patterns on it “You are a general, right? Commander of the troops. A man of order. I like that” he finished, licking his lips, with his eyes fixed on Jongin’s own lips.</p><p>That shouldn’t have bothered Jongin as much as it did. At least not in the hot way it did.He could feel himself harden a little, even if it was nothing really noticeable, as they were both not completely soft since morning, but Jongin felt it. It should be impossible for Sehun to notice it, but the way he smirked told Jongin otherwise. Maybe Sehun had noticed how his words had affected Jongin somehow, or maybe he just knew the effect he had on people – on Jongin.</p><p>“We should hurry” Jongin said. “As I said, I don’t want to be late. It would be rude”</p><p>“Boring” Sehun whined with a little pout. Jongin was almost worried for a second, that he really meant that until he saw the mischievous smile that followed. Sehun was just trying to rile him up, and it was working. So, Jongin got up.</p><p>“I think we wasted enough time already” Jongin said, getting out the bath. His underclothes – the ones that Jisung had brought – were folded neatly so he took them, starting to dress. A little fuss behind him informed Jongin that Sehun was probably following his lead.</p><p>“Such a mood killer” Sehun pouted. Jongin couldn’t help himself, kissing him again before they went out. “But charming, I’ll give you that”</p><p>“King Kyungsoo is right, you know” Jongin said, a grin threatening to break in his face. Sehun looked curious. “You are indeed a spoiled brat”</p><p>Sehun was obviously caught off guard, his eyes turning big in surprise. Jongin was worried that he had said something wrong, until Sehun laughed loudly, without any care. It was different from how he laughed when he tried to be all moody or seductive. No, this was a loud and carefree laugh. It should have been ugly, but Jongin found himself thinking it was endearing.</p><p>Once outside the bathroom, Chenle and Jisung, with a few more nameless servants, were waiting to help them dress. Jongin was dressed up quickly with the garments that Jisung had prepared for him. He noticed that his servant had chosen a quite military outfit, which wasn’t the normal procedure. Sehun and Chenle disappeared inside Sehun’s bedroom, probably to doll Sehun up.</p><p>Jisung was smiling, that cute little grin he wore when he was misbehaving. “Why did you chose this?” Jongin asked, tapping his newest commemorative medal.</p><p>“Because you are more comfortable in front of strangers dressed like this” Jisung answered easily. Okay, that was true, Jongin was much more confident in himself when he wore his military outfit. Still…</p><p>“And?” he said. It was obvious that couldn’t be the only reason. “I’m still your prince Jisung, I swear to the Gods I’ll have you hanged”</p><p>Jisung just laughed, knowing well Jongin’s empty threats. “You are more handsome like this.” He said at the end.</p><p>“Really? That’s it?” Jongin deadpanned.</p><p>“Well, I know you want to impress them” Jisung whispered, “You need to be confident and comfortable with yourself today.”</p><p>Jongin sighed because, damn, Jisung was fucking right. He was used to be in command of his men, but the Jongin who was a General, and the Jongin who needed to socialize were two completely different people. He was used to giving orders and to command, not to drink tea and smile politely. Perhaps it was a good thing if he could start by being comfortable in the first place.</p><p>“Why do you know me so much?” Jongin kind of whined, something only his brothers and Jisung had heard him do.</p><p>“Because I’m the best” Jisung answered brightly, beaming.</p><p>Jongin closed his eyes momentarily. “Yes, you are”</p><p>He was going to add something about Chenle, how they looked so close when they had probably just met yesterday, but the door to the bedroom opened before he could open his mouth. Sehun, now completely dressed, emerged the room. He was wearing a light yellow robe, golden earrings pending of his ears. He had his face powered, a bit of artificial blush in his cheeks, smudged kohl line in his eyes. Sehun was beautiful. He had been beautiful without all of that, he definitely had been so beautiful naked in bed, waiting for Jongin to ravish him, but he was pretty, beautiful, handsome, stunning, all dolled up.</p><p>“Stop staring at me” Sehun said, pulling Jongin out of his thoughts. The concubine was smiling at him, while Jongin – caught in the act, how embarrassing – blushed a little.</p><p>“How could I not stare at you when you are the most beautiful being I’ve had the pleasure to meet” Jongin said a little lamely. Sehun seemed to like it, though, because he smiled, pleased with the answer.</p><p>“You’ll be able to stare later, Prince Jongin” he answered. Jongin offered his arm, so Sehun took it,heading to the door. “Now let’s hurry, you didn’t want to be late, right?”</p><p>They went through hallways and hallways, the castle being too big for Jongin to remember his way through it – he had Jisung for a reason, after all. His servant had a pretty good memory, so Jongin trusted him.</p><p>Jongin was expecting another hall like the one where he had met the Kings, but instead of that Sehun lead them to a more average hall. It was still big, obviously used for dining and similar, but nothing too grand. Back at home, they had breakfasted and dined in the big hall, which was always too empty for Jongin’s taste. This was a nice change.</p><p>Inside, seating at the central table were King Kyungsoo and King Consort Chanyeol, with Baekhyun at one side, and a fine woman holding a baby in her arms at the other. So, they were late.</p><p>“You showed up” Kyungsoo said as a greeting. Jongin realized he was talking to Sehun, no to him, but still felt a little attacked. They had, after all, showed late together. Suddenly, he realized that everyone in the room knew what Sehun and he had been doing the night before, the kind of carnal acts they had. And some of them probably expected them to go on in the morning, choosing bed over breakfast.</p><p>“We apologize for our tardiness” Sehun said nonchalantly, taking a sit in front of the Kings, tapping the chair next to him for Jongin to sit as well.</p><p>Jongin was panicking. He knew that no one was going to accuse him of anything. Kyungsoo was obviously okay letting Jongin with Sehun. Things worked differently here, Gods. Still… he felt this throat sore, all tightened up.</p><p>“You should thank Jongin” Sehun added, with a sly grin. Why had he done that? Suddenly all eyes were on Jongin. “He kept bothering me to hurry up so we wouldn’t be late”</p><p>“Well, thank you Prince Jongin” Kyungsoo said, a glint of amusement in his eyes “I hope Sehun didn’t give you any problem”</p><p>“No, I-“ Jongin coughed a little, releasing his throat of the tension he was feeling “He was very accommodating, I have no complains”</p><p>That earned him a snicker from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo even smiled, so Jongin supposed that everything was alright. He could do this, right? It shouldn’t be too hard. Jongdae did this all the time. Then again, Jongdae had a way of getting along with everybody, so it wasn’t really a fair fight.</p><p>Sehun put a hand on Jongin’s knee, which was oddly reassuring. When Jongin looked at him, Sehun was smiling a little shyly. It was a nice feeling. He felt like Sehun had his back, and suddenly it wasn’t as scary as before.</p><p>This way, breakfast went on smoothly. They talked and joked, and surprisingly, Jongin discovered that Chanyeol was almost as annoying as Baekhyun. So, Jongdae had been right. Kyungsoo looked much more comfortable than the day before, which was good news for Jongin. He even let Jongin hold the baby. Chaeyoung was nice, even if a little bit quiet, so Jongin could relate. The way Kyungsoo looked at her and the baby was one of complete admiration and fondness.</p><p>After him, Sehun took the baby too. He was enraptured by him – the little one’s name was Kiwoo, and everyone was in love with him. He only had been five minutes in Sehun’s arm when Kiwoo started crying. Sehun returned the baby to his mother with a pout, making everyone laugh. “He always cries in Sehun’s arms” Kyungsoo explained, patting Sehun’s head. “I think he senses that Sehun is scared of dropping him”</p><p>“Of course I’m scared” Sehun whined, still pouting “He is a baby. He’s so delicate…”</p><p>They made fun of Sehun until the concubine, fed up with everyone, got up, announcing that he was full already.</p><p>“Take Jongin with you” Kyungsoo said “We have a busy and extremely boring day, so please, keep him entertained. You too, Baekhyun”</p><p>The second and third concubines nodded as Jongin got up as well. “Let’s dine in the garden tomorrow” asked Sehun, suddenly. “It’s beautiful, I think Jongin will like it there”</p><p>Kyungsoo thought about it for a few seconds before nodding “Alright. We can do that.”</p><p>After that, the day went quickly. Sehun and Baekhyun showed him the castle, but Baekhyun disappeared after that. Sehun continued with him, showing him the gardens, the stables, everything. They had Jisung and Chenle behind them all day, snickering, joking and laughing. Jongin got to see Sehun outside of the bedroom, and it was not like he would’ve imagined. Sehun’s cockiness and flirty stands were replaced by excited and sometimes shy statements about anything that Jongin could imagine.</p><p>“This is my favorite spot” Sehun said when they reached a private garden with a big old tree, with lush leaves and juicy fruits. “I like to sit under the tree, even if Kyungsoo always scolds me because the grass leaves stains in our clothes. But I don’t care” he sighed dreamily, closing his eyes for a moment. Jongin could lose himself in his face, amazed by Sehun’s beauty. “It’s a nice place to read, eat or just… rest, you know”</p><p>“Maybe you could bring me here to read sometime” Jongin said without even realizing. He was afraid of overstepping their boundaries, but Sehun’s face lit up so much that it outshined the sun.</p><p>“I would love that” he beamed “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are always so busy, Baekhyun can’t be still or quiet for more than 2 seconds, and Chaeyoung is too busy lately with the baby”</p><p>He pouted, that ridiculously cute way of pouting he had. Jongin laughed at that, earning him a hit from Sehun, who was now pouting and frowning at the same. He could not help himself, it was too much; Jongin took Sehun’s face with his hands and kissed him softly. He instantly tore himself away from Sehun. Was he allowed to do that?</p><p>Sehun took him by the military coat he was wearing, exhaling a soft puff of breath. “Give me another” he demanded.</p><p>“A-another?” Jongin was speechless. Really?</p><p>“Another kiss” Sehun whined, making Jongin laugh. How could he resist him?</p><p>He kissed Sehun again. Only one peck on the lips, nothing more, while Sehun giggled. Another kiss was given, and another and another, while Sehun smiled into each one of them. It made Jongin dizzy. It made Jongin hope for something… For what?</p><p>He shouldn’t hope, he shouldn’t think about Sehun in that way. But how could he not, when the man was handsome, pretty, funny… So interesting. Jongin wanted to kiss him senseless until neither of them could breathe. He wanted to fuck him again, so hard that Sehun couldn’t even think, and so tender and loving that there was nothing else to think about for the concubine.</p><p>Not only that. Jongin had enjoyed the day with Sehun, more that he would expect to. Jongin realized that he would gladly hear Shun talking all day, all night, and he wouldn’t grow tired of it. Sehun was that charming, he was witty, and had a mind of his own. Jongin wanted to know more. He wanted to learn about Sehun.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sehun’s words pulled him out of his thoughts. Jongin blinked twice before smiling a little weakly.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just enjoying the warm weather” he lied, looking at Sehun. He was really infatuated by the other man, what a mess.</p><p>Sehun made a weird sound, between disgust and exasperation. “It’s too hot. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol say that it’s nice but I don’t like it. Maybe you should just come and live here, Prince Jongin” he teased, wrinkling his eyes.</p><p>“Maybe you should come live to my country” Jongin retorted, smiling back. Sehun tilted his head, curious. “It’s much colder there. My brothers tease me because I react to the cold much more than them, so I’m always complaining”</p><p>“You are such a whiny baby, mmhm?” Sehun joked, taking his arm to move closer to him, resting his body on Jongin’s.</p><p>“You are one to talk” Jongin snorted. Sehun laughed in a low voice, and Jongin could feel it travel through his body with how close to him Sehun was, not that he was going to complain. It felt nice.</p><p>“You are warm” Sehun purred, rubbing his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I like it. Please become my human blanket”</p><p>“Glad to be of service” Jongin said, this time he was completely serious even with the grin plastered on his face. Sehun hummed, still holding onto him.</p><p>They stayed like that for who knows how much time. It was kind of uncomfortable, to be honest, both of them standing, but Jongin wouldn’t dare to move if Sehun didn’t complain about it. He probably wouldn’t, because all of Sehun’s weight was currently over Jongin, so the only one really carrying with both of them was him.</p><p>It was Sehun who broke the silence after a while. “We should go inside” he said, yawning “Dinner is probably about to be served, and I’m hungry” he explained, to which Jongin noded. They both made their way to the dining hall “Besides, we need to gather strength for tonight” Sehun purred in his ear before detangling himself of Jongin. Brat.</p><p>The dinner went uneventful –the only one not being present Chaeyoung –, if not for Sehun’s hand on Jongin tight. He had become daring, it had been only his knee in the morning, it was his tight, almost his crotch now. Jongin was sure that he was completely red, trying not to think about Sehun while conversing with his husband. It was a hard task, but if Jongin had one thing, it was – relative – discipline.</p><p>When all the plates were clean and shiny, Kyungsoo was the first to say good night “I’m going to check on Chaeyoung and the baby, bring them myself something to eat” he said, before disappearing.</p><p>“The baby is very loud at these hours” Baekhyun explained, noticing Jongin’s worried look “He cries and complains, so Chaeyoung prefers to stay in her rooms at night. Kyungsoo always make sure she has something to eat, so don’t worry”</p><p>“We are going to excuse ourselves as well” Sehun suddenly said. Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, Sehun just staring at him. “Have a good night”</p><p>“The dinner was splendid” Jongin added, already being dragged by Sehun “Thank you again for your hospitality”</p><p>King Consort Chanyeol and concubine Baekhyun yelled some “Good night” and “Have a good time” that Jongin got to hear. He heard some laughter, but they were already out of the dining hall, so there wasn’t much to do about it.</p><p>“Why the hurry?” he asked, huffing. They were almost running, some guards and servants giving them funny looks. Sehun’s hold on his hand tightened.</p><p>“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Sehun asked without any shame. Jongin coughed, not expecting just a direct answer.</p><p>“Well, yes, but…” Jongin tried to say something, but there was no valid argument that he could give against that bold statement.</p><p>“Let’s hurry up” Sehun interrupted him. “I’ve been thinking about this all day”</p><p>It was good to know that Jongin hadn’t been the only one, Sehun’s words sending all his blood to his lower region. Sehun was going to be the end of him. They were in Sehun’s bedroom in a matter of seconds, and this time Jongin was prepared for what was about to happen. Sehun kissed him sloppy and desperate against the wall. Didn’t take to long for Jongin to lose all composure and turn them around so it was Sehun against the wall instead.</p><p>Jongin had like this, even if a little uncomfortable, the best and hottest sex of his life, grinding and pushing rough and hard just like that, at the wall, with Sehun’s legs hooked at his waist, his moans and screams filling the room. Of course, the night didn’t end with that, because the moment Jongin had recovered Sehun was riding him with such eagerness that no one would say he just came, until Jongin came a second time, followed by the concubine.</p><p>Even then, after minutes – hours? – of slowly making out and some groping, they had slow sweet sex, Jongin whispering words of praise to Sehun ear, enjoying the way the other shivered every time he said what a good boy Sehun was being for him.</p><p>After that, Sehun fell asleep pretty quickly, with Jongin stroking his soft hair, caressing his cheek, and thinking in nothing else but to kiss him into oblivion. He was definitely whipped for the man, there was no point in denying it anymore. Jongin was in big trouble.</p><p>It was a nice week, so nice that Jongin didn’t even realize it had been so much time already. Sehun had become his personal guide when Jongin wasn’t reuniting with the Kings to talk about political matters – like the imminent war they had coming against Sounai. Jongin realized that maybe he was a better choice than Minseok after all because he was being able to discuss military strategies with the Kings in case the war broke out without a warning. What Jongin’s country lacked, Kyungsoo’s was able to provide and the other way around. It was comforting having such important and powerful allies by their side.</p><p>Sehun and Baekhyun got bored with all the political talk, so it was usually Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Chaeyoung in the war room, even if Chanyeol didn’t have much to say. Kyungsoo and Jongin were the ones doing almost all the talking – not the decisions, those would be up to Junmyeon in the end, not Jongin – but Chaeyoung gave them an interesting input in a lot of matters. Kyungsoo had chosen well the mother of his child, if the baby grew up just to be half as smart as his parents, it would already be impressive.</p><p>The rest of the time, Jongin got to spent it with Sehun. The concubine managed to convince Kyungsoo and King to let them roam around the castle, in the forest behind it, even go to the town – where Sehun made Jongin buy him sweets. Not that Jongin would complain, because he would buy Sehun the world if he could.</p><p>When Sehun mumbled one night “It’s been one week, already, when are you supposed to go back?” Jongin went pale. He had to go back. He wasn’t even thinking about that, eventually, he would have to go back to his own country. Would he see Sehun again?</p><p>“In a couple days, I guess” Jongin answered, his voice a little strained. Sehun noticed, because his hand went to Jongin’s hair, stroking it, trying to calm the prince. “There’s not much more for me to do here” he added, trying to what? Excuse himself?</p><p>“It’s silly but…” Sehun said, hesitating “I don’t want you to leave” He laughed, a bitter laugh that Jongin could relate to.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave neither” Jongin confessed, closing his eyes. The hand in his hair stopped, and when Jongin opened his eyes again, Sehun was looking at him with an indecipherable look.</p><p>“Are you going to come back?” the concubine asked, softly, probably knowing what the answer would be.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can” Jongin said. He bit his lip before adding “This is not my job, it’s Jongdae’s. When he comes back it will be his place to visit your country, not mine”</p><p>“You could always accompany him” Sehun added, softly. His voice had a little tremblor like he was trying to hold something. “Come visit me”</p><p>“I would like to” Jongin answered with sincerity “But I don’t know if I will be allowed to”</p><p>It would be easier to just promise that he would come back, come back to Sehun, but they had their place. Once Jongdae was back, he would fulfill his place, and Jongin would go back to just yelling at their men in the barracks – or worse, in the battle.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be that deep. There was a possibility that just asking to accompany Jongdae would suffice. But what if not? He didn’t want to have false hope, even if the thought of no going back to Sehun broke his heart so much.</p><p>“I will try” he said after a beat of silence. His fingers ghosted over Sehun skin on his waist as Sehun’s hand resumed stroking his hair. “I don’t ask for much, there is a possibility they’ll let me come sometime”</p><p>“Really?” Sehun asked, his voice filled with hope. Then, the concubine sighed “Why am I feeling like this?” he said, the frustration in his voice evident. “How have you, Kim Jongin, charmed your way to my heart?”</p><p>Jongin laughed, getting Sehun closer to him and kissing him, short but deep. “I should be the one asking you that. Getting infatuated with a royal concubine wasn’t in my plans when I came here, you know”</p><p>“Is that what you are?” Sehun teased him “Infatuated?”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Jongin buffed, making Sehun laugh “That I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone as beautiful, pretty, handsome as you? That your legs, your mouth, your body, you everything are going to be recurrent in my dreams from now on? That I have never felt so comfortable talking with someone or just hearing them talk in my entire life? What would you call that, Sehun?”</p><p>Sehun stayed quiet for a few moments. “You know…” he started “I love your skin”</p><p>Jongin barked a laugh “That’s what you’re going to say?” he asked jokingly, messing with Sehun, causing him to pout.</p><p>“Let me talk” Sehun whined “Like I was saying, I love your skin. Do you know what Kyungsoo said to me that first night? He said you were handsome, broad, and tall. He said you weren’t as tall as me, but your commanding aura would be enough for me to feel small. I like that, you know? Feeling small, even if I’m not. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are good at it, or so I thought. You… You are something else. But the first thing I noticed when I saw you was your skin. That beautiful color… I thought you’d be paler. As Jongdae… As me”</p><p>Sehun stopped a moment, but Jongin knew he wasn’t done. He sighed before talking again. “My mother was from Yeohae, you know. From your country. She got married to my father, moved here, and life happened. I was literally raised to become a concubine for the King. And I love it here” he was quick to add “I like everyone here, I love them, they are my family. I don’t even miss my parents if I’m completely honest. I was just a way for them to gain power, nothing else. I’m happy here.”</p><p>“But?” Jongin prompted.</p><p>“But the moment I met you… It was like I had a whole inside me all this time, and I hadn’t realized. And you… You came here, with your shyness and your strength at the same time. And you fucked me well” he purred, half laughing “but more than that, you are… so kind, Jongin. You listen to me, take my hand, and make me feel things that no one ever has made me feel. I don’t think I’m in love with you yet” he laughed “But I could get there easily”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear I’m not the same who thinks that” Jongin mumbled. He kissed Sehun again, this time for a long time, Sehun’s leg between his, his other hair joining the first one in Jongin’s hair. They finally parted to get some air, both of them gasping. “This is not good” Jongin said at last.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sehun said, frowning sadly “I thought we just agreed we were on the same page”</p><p>“And we are” Jongin sighed “but you are still a royal concubine, Sehun. You are married to the King of another country. A country we count as an ally, by the way. I can’t mess this up, my brothers would kill me”</p><p>“I’m not asking you anything” Sehun was quick to say “But let’s make the most of the time we have left, alright?”</p><p>“Alright” Jongin agreed, as Sehun smiled, taking a hand to his crotch.</p><p>“Let me make you feel good” he purred, starting to massage Jongin’s member through the fabric of the pants.</p><p>It took just a sloppy handjob for Jongin to come, returning the favor immediately. They were both too spent to do something else than that. That night, Jongin didn’t sleep much, and he suspected that neither did Sehun.</p><p>The dreaded day came, finding Jongin in his room – a room that he hadn’t touched in all the time he had been there, always in Sehun rooms – with Jisung.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jisung asked. It was only them, the rest of the servants dismissed so Jongin could have a little privacy. “I know you don’t have a lot of facial expressions” he said, making Jongin roll his eyes “but this is worrisome.”</p><p>He sounded really worried, as always when he had a serious concern about Jongin. Even if he was making jokes, it was clear that Jisung cared about him. “It’s nothing” Jongin tried to lie. Jisung crossed his arms in front of him, clearly not buying it “Alright, it’s… I don’t want to leave”</p><p>“Sehun?” Jisung asked, without surprise in his voice. He already knew, of course. “I’m sure you’ll be able to come back in the future”</p><p>“You want to come back too, uh?” Jongin asked. Jisung knew him, yes, but Jongin knew Jisung as well “What was his name? Chenle?”</p><p>Jisung looked like he was going to combust, his ears just as red as his face. “I- I don’t-“</p><p>Jongin laughed, going to Jisung to hug me. It took the servant by surprise because Jongin wasn’t usually touchy at all, but it didn’t take long for Jisung to return the hug. “It’s okay” Jongin said, still hugging him “I understand the feeling”.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Jongin stepped back, coughing awkwardly “Okay, enough for today” he mumbled, Jisung laughing.</p><p>They dressed up comfortable for the travel, even if it wasn’t too long, and Jongin allowed several servants into the room to take all the trunks that they had brought. Jisung got his hands full with several gifts. In Jongin’s country it was customary to give gifts to your hosts when you arrived, but there the custom was doing it before leaving.</p><p>He went to say goodbye to King Kyungsoo and King Consort Chanyeol, both thanking him for the gifts. Kyungsoo said that they would see each other soon, which meant that he probably would be traveling to Jongin’s country to discuss military matters with him and Junmyeon. Chanyeol apologized again for his behavior the first day, with a shy smile, and Jongin accepted the apology. Chaeyoung looked at him, pensive, after receiving the gift. “You are smarter than you look” she said, to which Jongin’s answered, “And you are just as smarter as you look”. She smiled, while Jongin said goodbye to the baby. Baekhyun practically demanded his gift, delighted when he saw the fine threaded robe that Jongin had brought him, specially chosen by Jongdae.</p><p>He couldn’t find Sehun. He searched, sent servants to find him, to no avail. They had said their goodbyes the night before, in bed, but still…. There was only his gift left. Should he give it to a servant? Maybe to the King? No… if he couldn’t give his gift to Sehun personally, he wouldn’t do it.</p><p>The carriage was already prepared for them, Jongin giving a last look to the castle when Sehun appeared. He was running, sweating because of the effort and the warm hot weather. Jongin knew Sehun hated to run, hated to sweat, so why would he…?</p><p>“Prince Jongin” he said, gasping for air “I feared you had left already”</p><p>“I was just about to” Jongin said, confused “I- I couldn’t find you. I searched everywhere”</p><p>Sehun laughed, still breathless. “I’m sorry” he said “I had to go to town… There was something I needed to get”</p><p>Jisung, as fast as he could, was already at Jongin’s side, giving him Sehun gift – well, gifts –. He turned to Sehun, a shy smile on his face. “This is for you” he said. Jongin gave him the first gift. “This from me like a Prince”</p><p>Sehun opened it. Inside, there was a box with a beautiful tiny shiny stone, made for his ear. Sehun touched his left ear, pierced two times like thinking were to wear it. “It’s beautiful” he said, smiling “I’ll wear it every day”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it, my brother picked it for you.” Jongin answered. Then, he took the other gift. “And this one is from me as Jongin, as someone who will miss you dearly”</p><p>The second box contained a small pouch with seeds. Sehun looked at him, curious. Jongin had learned one thing, and it was that Sehun loved the garden with everything that it contained, one of these things being the flowers. Inside the garden, there were flowers of all kinds, and Sehun liked to take care of them, even if it was the royal gardener’s job. “What are they?” Sehun asked, softly.</p><p>“White clover” Jongin said. They were typical in his country, but it had been difficult to find them there. Still, they had a special meaning. Sehun knew that of course. He could see tears forming in his eyes, Sehun blinking quickly trying to stop them from falling.</p><p>“Of course I’ll think of you” Sehun said, looking still at the seeds. They meant ‘think of me’, which Jongin hoped Sehun would do while he was away “I’ll grow them well” Sehun added, pocketing the pouch and the first box. “I’m going to miss you so much, Jongin”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you too” Jongin agreed. Sehun was trying so hard to hold his tears, but Jongin was almost crying as well.</p><p>“I got something for you” Sehun suddenly said, like if he had forgotten “I got it made just on time, I’m glad…” He searched for something in his pocket, until he found it. “Give me your hand”</p><p>Jongin obliged, curious about Sehun’s gift. It was a bracelet, not a very fancy one, but a brown rougher one. It was… It was just as the bracelets you gifted someone in Jongin’s country when you wanted to court them. It couldn’t be, right? Jongin remembered then what Sehun had told him about his mother. “Is this…”</p><p>“It’s obvious that I can’t court you” Sehun smiled sheepishly “But… I would if I could. The feeling is the same. These don’t mean anything here, but they do where you come from. I would like you to wear it. If you want, of course”</p><p>Jongin raised an eyebrow, amused. Was Sehun aware of the meaning behind the bracelets? “If I wear this, I’m telling everybody that I’m a taken man, you know that?”</p><p>Sehun opened his eyes, seemingly unaware of that fact. Just a moment later, he closed his lips in a thin line, squinting. “Then so be it” he said. “You are taken by me”</p><p>Jongin laughed at that. He could tease Sehun, how could Sehun take a claim on Jongin, when Jongin couldn’t do the same on Sehun? It was true that in Yeohae all relationships were closed, while in Quyand it seemed that they were not, not needing to express that kind of claim. Still, what Jongin answered was “Of course I am. I’ll wear it gladly”</p><p>Sehun beamed at that for a moment, until he realized the same that Jongin was thinking. “Am I selfish? For not wanting you to be with anyone but me when I’m married to someone else myself?” he said with a sad voice.</p><p>“Don’t say that” Jongin pleaded, taking Sehun’s hand with his, now that the bracelet was secured on his wrist. “I knew what I was getting myself in, Sehun. You were married since the beginning, even if your views on relationships are pretty different from mine” Jongin laughed. “I don’t think I could be with anyone else with how I feel about you, Sehun. So… It would be my pleasure to wear proudly your bracelet”</p><p>Jongin didn’t kiss Sehun goodbye, there had been enough of that the night before. They just hugged, embracing each other in their arms. Sometimes, a hug carried more meaning than a kiss. After a while, they had to separate. Sehun had no tears in his eyes anymore, even if his expression was even sadder than before. “Promise to write” he said, to which Jongin nodded.</p><p>“Promise to grow those flowers nice a healthy for when I come back” Jongin said instead, making Sehun laugh. After that, he entered the carriage, sitting next to Jisung, looking through the window one last time. “I’ll miss you” he said at the same time the carriage started to move.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too” Sehun answered, waving him goodbye. Jongin looked at him until they went through the main door of the castle terrains, his figure disappearing behind the big wall of the castle.</p><p>Jisung put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder when he heard him sigh. “It’s alright” the servant said, smiling “You’ll see each other again”</p><p>“I really hope so, Jisung” Jongin mumbled before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep.</p><p>The travel was insufferably long. They weren’t even home but Jongin was already thinking what to write, fidgeting with the bracelet that now adorned his wrist. They arrived at last, the colder weather welcoming Jongin. He always hated the cold, but after spending those wonderful days with Sehun in such a warm and nice weather, he despised it even more.</p><p>Junmyeon, Joohyun, and Minseok welcomed him with open arms. Minseok was as serious as always, while Junmyeon smiled brightly at him. “We received a letter from King Kyungsoo” his brother said, “He told us that he is impressed with you, having heard about your military experience and knowledge, but having seen it first-hand is even more astonishing”</p><p>Jongin blushed slightly, not expecting such praise coming from the King “When you answer, please tell him it’s an honor that he thinks so highly of me”</p><p>Junmyeon clapped, amused; Joohyun smiled, almost cooing. Even Minseok did what you could call a little weird smile. Jongin hated them all. “He also said” Minseok added, “That you fit really well with them, even if Jongdae was missed.”</p><p>“That’s high praise coming from them” Junmyeon said, nodding “They hold Jongdae in such high esteem…”</p><p>“Sometimes I think Jongdae will abandon as to live with them” Joohyun muttered, a little amused. It looked like they all knew – or at least suspected – what Jongdae was doing in Quyang. Was Jongin the only blinded fool that didn’t know? Maybe he was overthinking things, and they were only joking.</p><p>“I’m tired” Jongin said, at last, interrupting them “I will retire to my room, if you let me”</p><p>“Of course, of course, dear brother” Junmyeon immediately answered “Please go rest. Dinner will be served in a few hours, join us if you must, I want to heart about Quyang from another unbiased opinion that is not Jongdae”</p><p>Jongin retired to his rooms without saying anything else. What could he say, that his opinion would not be precisely unbiased? He was a disgrace, falling for the concubine of the King… Jongin touched the bracelet, taking a deep breath. It was okay. They did nothing wrong, after all. The King knew about them, he approved… Instigated it the first time. Why did he felt so guilty?</p><p>Jisung had already drawn him a bath, so Jongin tried to relax, thinking about what he was going to write in his first letter to Sehun. He couldn’t wait.</p><p>After the bath, Jongin started to write the letter. Even if he wouldn’t finish it already, Jongin had the need of informing Sehun that everything was alright. The travel went fine, home was good – even if a little bit cold – and yes, he missed Sehun so much. The bracelet became  a grounding force without realizing. Every time a bad or sad thought invaded him, he touched the gift, his roughness as opposed to the fine jewelry and clothes royals usually wore. It brought him back to reality.</p><p>It was a few days until Jongdae returned as well. He met him at dinner, his brother looking tired, not just from traveling.</p><p>“I don’t think a war is avoidable” Jongdae said, sighing, while they ate. Junmyeon looked worried, even if they all knew that already.</p><p>“Jongin has assured us that we have Quyang’s support” Minseok said. Jongdae looked up at Jongin, smiling a little.</p><p>“How was the visit, Jongin?” he asked. There was a longing in his voice that Gods… Jongin felt inside him. He understood Jongdae so well now.</p><p>“It was good” Jongin said, after clearing his throat “Their hospitality was exemplary” he added because well, Jongdae would know.</p><p>His brother squinted a little, his eyes more feline than never. He obviously knew that something was up. Then, Jongdae’s eyes went to his wrist, his eyebrows shooting up. The bracelet. Jongin tried to hide it, but it was too late. “Are you wearing a courting bracelet?” his brother asked.</p><p>“What?” Junmyeon chimed, surprised. “Jongin? Did you found someone? Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“It’s recent” Jongin said, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it.</p><p>“How recent?” Minseok intervened. “I don’t recall you wearing a bracelet three weeks ago, when we were getting ready for the festival night”</p><p>“More recent than that” Jongin answered, not wanting to say anything else. It wouldn’t be hard to connect the dots if they knew it was from his stay in Quyang.</p><p>“You never go out” Junmyeon said, furrowing his brows “How did you find time to meet someone and… for that someone to court you?”</p><p>“It was in Quyang, right?” that was Jongdae again, smirking at him. “Did you met someone pretty there? I know they are amazing”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, I met someone there” Jongin said. He could feel a blush creeping up his face. They were going to find out.</p><p>“I didn’t know they gave courting bracelets in Quyang” Joohyun said, pensive “They are quite more libertine about relationships than we are”</p><p>“And they don’t” Jongdae said. He had a knowing glint in his eyes “Maybe Jongin knew someone from here… but there. Wouldn’t be impossible.”</p><p>“His mother is from here” Jongin blurted “He knew, and wanted to give me this before I left”</p><p>His brothers were immediately fussing about the issue, just as Jongin expected them to be. Even Minseok was excited. How could Jongin tell them that the man was actually one of the royal concubines when they looked so happy?</p><p>“I can’t believe little Nini is falling for someone” Jongdae cooed, all the rest agreeing. He couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to my room” Jongin said, getting up “This is enough for tonight”</p><p>They were happy for him, thinking that Jongin had met a nice boy but the reality wasn’t that. They shouldn’t be happy for him. He had fucked up.</p><p>He was just arriving to his room when someone called his name. Jongin turned around, seeing Jongdae running towards him. “Wait, Jongin”</p><p>“What do you want” Jongin grumbled. He wasn’t in the mood for more teasing.</p><p>“Did Chanyeol and Baekhyun say something?” he asked, a little awkwardly. So it was that.</p><p>“Chanyeol didn’t even speak to me the day I arrived because I wasn’t you” Jongin buffed, amused at the memory “Baekhyun was pretty pissed as well”</p><p>“My letter didn’t arrive on time” Jongdae complained “I’m sorry, they were supposed to know you were going instead of me”</p><p>“It’s okay. King Kyungsoo placated them. They apologized for that” Jongin assured him “They… They all missed you. They all spoke so highly of you. It must be nice”</p><p>Jongdae laughed a little. “What must be nice? Being in love with people so out of reach?”</p><p>“That’s not… They clearly love you too, Dae” Jongin said, feeling a little frustrated “If they are willing to accept you inside that… weird relationship all in Quyang have… then what’s the matter?”</p><p>“When did you became so wise, little brother?” Jongdae said, going to hug him. “I know all of that, but thank you. It’s always nice having someone reminding me those things”</p><p>“Good night” Jongin said again, this time feeling calmer.</p><p>“Don’t give up on your beloved” Jongdae added before leaving “I thought that mines were unreachable as well, but… You know. Don’t be so sad, Jongin, I’m sure it’ll work out in the end”</p><p>Jongdae left after that, leaving Jongin with the feeling that he knew. He hadn’t say anything about it, hadn’t even mentioned Sehun but… It was impossible that Jongdae didn’t know.</p><p>The letter to Sehun was finished before Jongin went to sleep. He poured all his feelings in it, talking to Sehun as if he was just there. Writing it seemed like validating it, his love. Was it love? He only knew Sehun for no more than two weeks, he couldn’t call it love. But… something that would become love, that was for sure.</p><p>The days passed between letter and letter from Sehun. He had matters to attend, like the imminent war, but all that Jongin could think of was Sehun. He shouldn’t, because things looked bad. Junmyeon was nervous, trying everything to avoid going to war but Sounai’s emperor, Yifan, was apparently a prick, wanting to engage against them.</p><p>“I’m sure if we can prove that Quyang would support us without a doubt, he wouldn’t dare to wage war on us” Minseok was saying when Jongin entered the war room.</p><p>“Then we need a public alliance” Junmyeon agreed. He stayed silent, looking at Minseok intently until his brother and advisor snorted.</p><p>“Please don’t think about marrying me off. Quyang doesn’t have royalty of age right now”</p><p>“And some noble girl? Wouldn’t you like that?”</p><p>“None of age as well” Jongdae interrupted “I already thought of that. I was even willing to compromise” he fake sighed, Junmyeon chuckling.</p><p>“Maybe a public announcement of alliance” Jongin proposed “It’s not as big as a marriage, but it could dissuade them”</p><p>“There’s nothing else we can do” Minseok grumbled, looking the maps “But we must be ready”</p><p>“My troops are ready” Jongin replied “They know a war is coming, the only thing left is my orders”</p><p>The meeting went on and on like that, but only thing was clear, they needed to reunite with King Kyungsoo, and soon. Jongin touched his bracelet. Maybe… Maybe? He could go to Sehun at last? It had been only one month, but it seemed like ages to Jongin.</p><p>After the meeting, Jongin approached Jongdae. “Are you going to Quyang?” he asked, a little nervous.</p><p>“Yes, of course” Jongdae answered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Do you think I could come with you?” he said in a low voice. He didn’t want to make a fuss of it, didn’t want Junmyeon or Minseok finding out that he was even asking Jongdae.</p><p>“Do you want to see your lover?” his brother asked, with a soft smile. Jongin expected a smirk, a grin, some teasing. Not Jongdae looking at him with something akin to pity. “You have to remain here, Jongin. You are needed here right now. What if they attack, who is going to lead our troops?”</p><p>Jongin sighed. He was being irresponsible, and immature. Of course, Jongdae was right. “Sorry for even asking” he said, feeling a little guilty.</p><p>“Don’t be” Jongdae said, patting his back. “I would do the same if I were in your place. Just be a little patient, little brother”</p><p>Jongin nodded, because again, Jongdae was right. He couldn’t do anything more than write letters and hope that Sehun wouldn’t forget him. Jongin had responsibilities first, and he should act on them, not behave like a teenager in love.</p><p>Jongin, Junmeyon, and Minseok spent entire days whole up in the war room, talking about war strategies or just political strategies. They needed the upper hand, because even if they had Quyang’s support, Sounai was a powerful empire. Their main objective was to avoid as much civilian causalities as they could, but it would depend on where Sounai decided to attack – if they did.<br/>
In the meanwhile, Jongdae was in Quyang. It had been an express visit, Jongin knew that, but he was still jealous. He wanted to be there, with Sehun. Thinking about it, it was probably for the best that he hadn’t gone, because Jongin wouldn’t be of much use if Sehun was around. Yes, it was better if Jongin stayed. He needed to focus, and do his job as commander right.</p><p>Four days later, Jongdae came back. It was so soon, Jongin wasn’t expecting it. They were in the war room as always when a guard came to inform them. “Prince Jongdae is here” he said “he should be heading his way soon”</p><p>“Thank you, you are dismissed” Junmyeon said. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. “Let’s wait for him, I hope he is bearer of good news”</p><p>They didn’t have to wait long, the door opening just two minutes later. On the other side was Jongdae, but he was not alone. King Kyungsoo had come with him. Junmyeon looked relieved.</p><p>“Ah, old friend” Junmyeon greeted him “I’m so glad you could come”</p><p>“Jongdae explained the situation to me” Kyungsoo said. He greeted everyone but seemed to spend a few seconds checking on Jongin, which made him pretty nervous. Did he know? Had Sehun told him? Jongin hide his bracelet, even if he knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t understand its meaning. “Of course, I agreed with you, we need to show our alliance. Are we going to talk here, or should we get a little more comfortable?”</p><p>“You are right” Minseok said “We could use a break, and it’s better to talk of this over food and tea”</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked tired, the travel made too quickly, but there was no time to spare. They headed to  Junmyeon’s study it  had enough space for all of them, a few servants bringing things to eat and drink. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had excused themselves probably going to wash and change.</p><p>After less than an hour, the door was opened, revealing Jongdae and Kyungsoo… And Sehun. Jongin’s breath stopped at that moment, seeing Sehun again, so sudden. He was just as beautiful and handsome as he remembered, dressed with the finest fabrics he could imagine. In his ear shined the earring that Jongin had gifted him. He glanced at Jongin, and blushed a little. Why hadn’t Sehun warned Jongin that he was coming?</p><p>Jongin touched his bracelet. This was real, this was not just a dream. He wasn’t imagining things, Sehun was really there. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to say “I love you”, but he couldn’t in that moment, and it was killing him.</p><p>“Ah, we are all here” Junmyeon said while some servants offered the newcomers some tea. “Then we can talk about the accord”</p><p>“Ah, yes” Kyungsoo nodded “We should talk about the marriage. When and where are the most important issues”</p><p>Wait, what? Jongin blinked. “I thought there wasn’t going to be a marriage” he said. Had they changed his mind without telling him?</p><p>“It was a last-minute decision” Junmyeon explained. “Jongdae proposed something and… He asked King Kyungsoo. I didn’t know if he would agree until now”</p><p>“So, who is getting married?” Jongin asked, still a little angry of being left in the dark about this. He was their brother as well, wasn’t he?</p><p>Junmyeon smiled, his eyes turning to crescents. “You, of course”</p><p>No. No, no, no. What? That couldn’t be happening. “What?” Jongin asked, clearly panicking. Sehun was in the room. No. He couldn’t… Marriage in Yeohae wasn’t like marriage in Quyang. He wouldn’t be able to be with Sehun if he was married.It wouldn’t be right “Has it occurred to you that, I don’t know, I should have been informed about this decision?</p><p>He was panicking, yes, but he was angry. He knew that Junmyeon was the King, and had the right to do whatever he wanted, but he trusted him more than that. They couldn’t do that to him.</p><p>“We didn’t want to tell you until Kyungsoo confirmed” Jongdae said, trying to soothe him “I didn’t want you to have false hope?”</p><p>“False hope?” Jongin asked, even more confused than before. They had just crushed all his hopes, what did they mean by that.</p><p>“Prince Jongin” Kyungsoo interrupted, clearly amused with the situation. Why would he… “May I present you your future husband, Oh Sehun”</p><p>Jongin just froze. He couldn’t have heard right. It wasn’t… He turned to Sehun. He knew, he had to know, because he didn’t look surprised, just… happy.</p><p>“But he is…” your concubine. He is married to you, Jongin wanted to scream.</p><p>“We got royal permission to get divorced” Kyungsoo smirked. Bastard. “Both parts agreed that it was for the best, and no one complained”</p><p>“You gave yourself permission to get divorced?” Jongin asked, still not believing what he was hearing.</p><p>“Oh no, that would be cheating. Chanyeol gave us permission. Such a good King, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo was obviously messing with him, but Jongin didn’t even care anymore. “We talked about this. We both agreed it was for the best. Don’t feel bad, Jongin, it was a mutual agreement.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“You are getting married” Minseok said as if Jongin hadn’t caught it yet. Which he had not.</p><p>“With Sehun” Jongin said. Someone was going to tell him this was a cruel joke, that there was no way that this was happening, right?</p><p>“With me” Sehun said softly, opening his mouth for the first time since he arrived. His voice was just as deep and soft as Jongin remembered. Oh, Gods.</p><p>They were going to get married.</p><p>Jongin blinked. He just had blinked, really, and suddenly two weeks more had passed. He hadn’t almost seen Sehun in those days, the concubine – ex-concubine – getting lessons on his country, his customs, his history. He had an advantage, with all that he knew because of his mother, but had still a lot to learn.</p><p>Jisung, meanwhile, was slacking off, because Sehun had brought to the castle his servant, Chenle, and they both had become the terror of older servants and cooks. But Jongin was so happy, thinking about Sehun, that he didn’t find the strength to punish or even scold them.</p><p>They got married in Yeohae, Jongin in green and bluish colours, Sehun in golden ones, the last show of his natal country. Guests from all over the world came, including Yifan’s advisor, Yixing. Jongin had a chat with him, letting him know how their army had expanded now that they had Quyang’s full support.</p><p>Yixing had visibly tensed, even when congratulating him. They would think it twice before attacking them now. Everything was good.</p><p>The night of the wedding, after enduring all the whistling and teasing, Jongin and Sehun were finally alone in their rooms, for the first time since they had said each other goodbye in Quyang.</p><p>“This is weird” Sehun laughed, while Jongin helped him to take his clothes off. It was so different of their first time. “When I got married to Kyungsoo, everyone waited outside the room until we consummated the marriage, you know?”</p><p>Jongin wiggled his eyebrows “Would you prefer that, having an audience?”</p><p>Sehun finished taking off his clothes and started undoing Jongin’s, far simpler than his. “I’m not going to lie, I would love everybody to hear how you fuck me, claim me as your husband, your only husband, letting them know that I’m yours”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But you are mine as well, and I want you all to myself. I don’t want anybody hearing your moans or your words. They are all mine”</p><p>Jongin laughed again, cupping Sehun’s cheeks with his hands. “Maybe it’s too soon to say I love you, but Sehun, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you”</p><p>Sehun groaned “Oh my god, you are really sappy. I’ve waiting all this time for you to fuck me, not to confess your love”</p><p>Jongin giggled, knowing that Sehun was actually charmed by his sappiness “Shut up, you love it”</p><p>“I do” Sehun repeated, softly “I’m so happy”</p><p>“I’m happy too” Jongin said, kissing him softly.</p><p>He should thank emperor Yifan in a letter. It was thanks to him, and his stupid war, that Jongin’s dreams were coming true.</p><p>It was good. He was happy. They were happy. Jongin couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Sehun, to learn how to love him with all his being, and to be loved in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT:</p><p>Now that the works are revealed, come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sehunagenda">twitter</a> !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>